1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved storage device and in particular to an apparatus for holding optical disk media.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past few years, the use of compact discs for musical and other recordings became widely available and popular. Further with the availability of recordable CDs, such as CD-Rs and CD-RW media, consumers are purchasing blank recordable CDs to back-up data and record music. Recordable media are packaged using different types of containers. The typical container is either square shaped or round shaped with a base. A spindle or rod extends upward from the base allowing optical disks to be retained within the container.
Consumers who purchase this recordable media often mark the media after writing data or music onto media. Typically, the consumer will either print a label and put it on the disk or mark the disk directly with a marking device, such as a pen with ink suitable for marking on a disk. Labels are aesthetically pleasing, but can be time consuming and difficult to print. On the other hand, marking directly on a disk with a pen or other marking device is a quick way to mark a disk for identification. Not all pens are suitable for marking on a disk. For example, ballpoint pens should not be used because these type of pens may gouge the top layer of the disk on most optical media. With some types of optical media, such as CD-R disks, solvent based inks will eat through the base or lacquer coat and destroy the disk. Many consumers do not know what type of pen is appropriate for a particular type of disk. Thus, consumers may mark on a disk with an inappropriate pen and damage the disk.
Even if the consumer knows what type of pen to use, an appropriate pen for marking disks is not always readily available. Oftentimes, a person creating CDs may have to hunt and look for a pen suitable for marking on an optical disk. Such a pen may not be readily available for a variety of reasons, such as, for example the consumer may not have purchased an appropriate pen, the consumer may have misplaced the pen, or someone else may have taken the pen.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved apparatus for storing optical storage media and a marking device.